


The Media

by Markyongnctpls



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Famous, F/M, Gaming, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Streamer AU, Video Game Mechanics, Weddings, YouTube, this is cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markyongnctpls/pseuds/Markyongnctpls
Summary: Gajeel and Levy's wedding was such a rollercoaster for Juvia and the internet. But now her name would be planted within the web. She rethinks her choices but she's actually proud of what she did... Natsu could say the same.
Relationships: Aries/Loke (Fairy Tail), Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 7





	The Media

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write stories because I'm pretty horrible at it but you know, I still do anyway. Fanfiction has been slacking in the NaVia/JuTsu department, except for our navia activist which we all know of her wonderful stories but anyway. This was supposed to be nothing more than a one shot experience but I've been working with some folks who aren't minors to write my other Navia ideas into a book or one shot to which I can't write but please enjoy and look forward to more chapters of this soon.

There are so many loopholes and sides to love that's quite hard to get the gist of. A person may end up in an unlikely situation that could possibly change the future for what lies ahead. Or a person could meet someone in the midst of their brother's wedding, aware of how much evolving their life would do in such a short time. This person was Juvia (and Natsu of course), a doll, unhuman but still full of life no matter what life came to. She has many acquaintances but never was she interested… until now.

“I can’t believe you put Juvia in a fucking suit dude… How did you get her to do it?” Was the top statement of the month, was the talk of the locals and fans at the moment. Gajeel and Levy’s wedding had been something wonderful(ly odd) and the scenarios, it just made the whole scene better. They wanted to imprint every little detail imaginable into the minds of every victim that fell ill of their wedding video. Of course, though, no one complained.

“As much as she loves Levy, she hates every single bridesmaid of hers so she did not want to be included. I don’t blame her, their fucking annoying.” Gajeel tosses his head back as he downs the shot of some horrible mix into his mouth, savoring the aching burn he felt. “And Juvia’s more of a man than anything but she’s intimidated by the web.”

“I mean, she still looks hot as fuck so it's okay I guess. But did you set her up? You know she’s gonna get a load of shit for this right?” Sting, some cousin of his, adds. God, he was so intrusive. Gajeel found it hard to talk to him and his new wife in one sitting without the conversation lingering on one topic for way too long. But he was aware, Juvia was going to get bombed by the media, at least by the few that hated her soul completely...usually a group of teens anyway…

“I’m aware but she doesn’t care. My sister craves attention, rather it’ll be negative or positive. She’s a fucking lonely ass streamer for fucks sake man.” Gajeel shrugs, smiling softly at his wife and younger sister swaying to the slow, romantic but airy music playing. If he was almost scared that Juvia could take Levy as her own if he ever messed up. What a pitiful thing it would be to lose to your own sibling.

The other men that stood around Gajeel nodded in agreement, Natsu and Gray casually reminding him that he’ll fuck her up eventually and even Elfman stated that his decisions weren’t ‘manly’. “I wasn’t just going to leave my fucking sister out of my own wedding ok. Levy agreed that she wanted Juvia in no matter what. She would’ve literally died if Juvia wasn’t included.”

“You know Gajeel, it’s not polite to talk about people behind their backs. You Gajeel of all people should know that Juvia doesn’t take this lightly!” Juvia grins a red tint, due to her lack of alcohol tolerance, covering her puffy cheeks.

“Oi what the hell Juvia!” Five jumps of shock, three screams, and one curse was all Juvia needed for a serotonin boost. She giggled sweetly like a maniac before glaring at Gajeel with much malice. They had noticed her change of apparel as well, changing from an excruciatingly tight navy blue tuxedo to an eggplant and orchid purple tutu dress. It was a contrast but it definitely complimented her and expressed her personality in ways that were unexplainable.

“Fuck man, you look good,” Gray commented with a grin.

“And Gray looks like he has slept with one too many women in a day.” Juvia shot back with a frown, genuinely upset at the knowingly false compliment of the womanizer. She wasn’t sure that it was false but she knew better than to accept praise from men and women in general. In addition, her relationship with Gray had been quite a bumpy one. One that she sometimes wished she could forget forever.

“Hey, Juvia!” Levy swayed past the boys with her maid of honor and what looked to be her boyfriend and Gajeel's old college friend. Juvia simply glared with the last bit of ferocious energy she had left, frightening the blonde just a bit. “You remember Lu-chan and Natsu right?”

“The bitch and Natsu you mean?”

“Still as sweet as candy Juvia.” Lucy hissed as they all seemed to giggle at Juvia’s drunken insult. Juvia paid no mind to the sarcasm, doing a little dance to drift away from the uncomfortable situation. "Talk to Juvia when there's not a lot of shit in your mouth!" Juvia chuckles once more, twirling around in her purple ballerina dress, right onto the stage.

"It's time," Natsu smirked wildly as the overpopulated room began to take their rightfully assigned seats. Gajeel wasn't ready to be embarrassed just yet but they were all ready for it…

By the end of the wedding reception, everyone was either drunk or in the bride and groom's face for hours. Now aware of her surroundings and the people there, Juvia had shrunken herself into a corner where no one was, completely overwhelmed with her thoughts. Anxiety spikes within her for a moment and she feels sick. Juvia is unsure as to what was wrong but she feels her eyes pool with tears. She's sober.

"Lockser, you alright?" Juvia looks up at the sound of a strong, intimidating voice. It's bizarre how the man immediately sits down to comfort the younger one. His salmon-colored hair is frazzled in all directions. The strangest big, wide green eyes. Juvia had never looked at Natsu like this ever and she feels upset that she's never.

"Juvia is okay… Juvia is just tired. That's all." Juvia smiles bashfully. Not the best lie she could come up with. "Why is Natsu not with Lucy?"

Natsu gives a hoarse laugh, dark eyes never leaving her milky skin that wasn't covered by the rough fabric. "She's talking with Gray so I thought it was best to leave her be with that prick. But you don't look so tired, Juvia."

"Well, Juvia is just overwhelmed…" Being loaded with so much had Juvia in tears. It wasn't long before she was sobbing to her content in Natsu's arms. He had been so kind and comfortable to be with that she forgot who he was. "And then one-day Gajeel and Levy are going to have babies!!! Juvia is going to be alone forever Natsu!!" She cries. Natsu wants to cry as well as his heart beats a little too fast. Seeing Juvia crying and upset over her family is so sad that it's cute in a way.

Natsu tucks her head under his as he brings her close into a tight hug. He runs gentle circles on her back with one head, caressing her face tenderly with the other. "Hey now, you won't be lonely forever. I know how shitty the media is and how fans can be but you'll never be lonely Juvia, I promise."

"T-Thank you Natsu-kun… Juvia is sorry for soaking your suit with her dumb tea-"

"Do you want to dance?" He asks abruptly, extending his hand outward to her. Natsu is boiling internally while he watches her eyes dart between his and his soft hand. He is grateful for the darkness of the room seeing as he was blushing and turning redder by the minute. It wasn't like Natsu to be embarrassed or nervous around girls or anyone for that matter but it was just so odd here.

"Mhm!" Juvia was thrown off by the question but yet, here she was, letting the tall man pulling her into the center of the room with their bodies mangled together. If Natsu wasn't such an anonymous person in her life, she would've been just a bit more collected. Truthfully, her heart had been racing erratically and she could hear the thumps in her ears. Juvia felt herself lean into Natsu, sinking into him at the warmth he brought here. They both felt secure, everything seeming to drown out around them as the soft music played. For the first time in years, she allowed herself to shatter the personality that she had kept for her own safety.

"Thank you, Natsu… I-I really appreciate it." She smiled shyly, Natsu found it extremely adorable and addicting.

"It was no problem. I was just glad I could make you feel just a tad bit better than before." Natsu grinned. His eyes flickered toward Gajeel who was sauntering over to them with a menacing look.

"Making moves on my sister now Salamander? Or is this strictly your way of trying to do business with er'?"

“I’m pretty sure I can get Juvia to do some videos with me anytime but no asshole, I was checking up on her.” Natsu huffed in mock aggravation.

“Yeah sure… Rain, it's pretty cold outside and we’re going to be wrapping it up soon so maybe you should change before we head home.” Gajeel’s tone compared to the way he talked to Levy and Juvia to any other person was a scary change. They could all collectively agree that Gajeel was crazy.

“I...I can take her home.” Natsu wanted to punch himself in the throat for stuttering. He also wanted to cackle at Gajeel’s facial expressions within the few seconds of that sentence. On top of that, the bright smile that appeared on Juvia’s face was a sight to see at the moment. “Would Natsu really?!”

“Y-yeah.”

And Natsu was quite foolish for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this right after I finished my exams eheh, I'm proud.


End file.
